This invention is a removable liner bag for a trash receptacle such as a wheeled rollout cart. Such rollout carts need to be cleaned or rinsed out from time to time, but their size makes it a cumbersome job, easily postponed by the homeowner.
The liner bag of this invention is easily set in place in a rollout cart, and it remains in place while the cart is lifted, emptied into a collection truck, and returned upright and empty to the roadside.